


Sherlock Holmes and Sally Donovan

by Luscinnia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime Scene, Drabble, Gen, cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscinnia/pseuds/Luscinnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and Sally Donovan

I remember the first time I met him. I’d rather say the first time I saw him for he wasn’t paying much attention to me. Hardly anyone does aside from the guv when he needs someone capable of carrying out his orders. We are a good team, working together like the cramps of a zipper: hand in hand. I always wanted to work in a division like this. I never wanted to meet someone like Sherlock Holmes.

It is not that his work isn’t admirable. Who am I to negate this? It is obvious even to the blind. Lestrade once said that the statistics have never been that good. He looked bitter and I feel torn between my envy for the abilities Sherlock Holmes has and my own, which still require work. I still need to be shaped into this position, this role I inherit.

 

He was enigmatic, fascinating and strange. The first image always coming to my mind when I think back to the moments of that meeting at the crime scene is him throwing himself onto the floor next to the dead body and sniffing the carpet. It appeared inappropriate to me. Disrespectful to the person lying dead and murdered right under his nose and disrespectful towards the rules I had learnt by heart and made into my own credo. He wasn’t even wearing one of the overalls.  
But he got away with it. He always gets away with his rudeness and silence, his lack of empathy and respect. Whatever it was that made Lestrade and Gregson and later a few of the other senior officers listen to him more and more…  
Desperation probably.

Maybe the hunger for success.  
Solved cases mean good publicity for the MPS. Fast solved cases were even better and didn’t cost the amount of money a ‘usual’ murder investigation would have engulfed. I can see the advantages of our Consulting Detective. I also see the disadvantages.

I would have been one of his admirers if he wouldn’t have picked the one small indiscretion I shared with Anderson. What was meant to stay between him and me became gossip for the entire office. I can still feel their eyes following me when I meet Anderson by chance and exchange a few words with him.  
I never dreamed of being one of those that get called a whore, bitch or even a mattress by her coworkers. It was something private, intimate and Sherlock Holmes shared his knowledge with the world, at least my world, just to make a point. I had been single for years, I’m not fond of one night stands and yet I had one weak moment, because Anderson was nice and charming and it needed just one moment and a string of words to spoil it.

He would probably twist things around until he has me in the position to be grateful that I never forgot to carry my own deodorant with me at all times.  
But I refuse. I don’t want to say ‘Thank you’ for something that felt good before he came along and made it be an absurdity.  
I wish he would have overlooked me like he did the first time he got invited to work on a case.

Lestrade likes him. Even admires him but it makes him blind for the danger that this man can be for us. The poison that will slowly take this family of Constables, Sergeants and Detectives apart. He manipulates, forges his own rules and always gets his own ways. He ignores what everyone else worked so hard for. The system is not perfect but it worked before Sherlock Holmes, it will work after Sherlock Holmes left. No one of us is like him but that doesn’t make us worthless or stupid or even bad in the job we are doing.  
Just slower.

One day we’ll be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put it there.


End file.
